


400 Characters Left

by ninehundredthousandfinalwords



Series: Of Broken Shields and Cracked Armor [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man-All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Stony - Freeform, i finally added something to this series, lolz i dunno what im doing, yo wazzup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninehundredthousandfinalwords/pseuds/ninehundredthousandfinalwords
Summary: Their love is almost like a social media profile, 76 characters down, 400 characters left.





	400 Characters Left

Their love was like a social media profile, 76 characters used, 400 characters remaining.  
The Avengers were their pictures, their posts and words, their endless grievances and joys.  
So as Toni stood, proudly, giving a speech in front of countless people about women, she could feel Steve and her team's proud smiles, her husband's love radiating off of his eight foot, blonde-haired, too muscly self.  
"I am a woman. Who I am, and your first impressions of me depends on how pretty I am considered to be, how popular I am considered to be, and how famous I am considered to be, not my personality, nor my smarts, even though we all know that one doesn't apply. Is that not absolutely stupid?"  
As she spoke, words tumbling out of her mouth into the air, spilling out of her brain, full to bursting with emotion and bad humor, she raised her arms, and the armor formed itself around her. Her soft voice was now hard and masculine, electronic, fake.  
"I am a woman. And yet, I am Iron Man. Can you tell which is which?"  
The armor disappeared back into the arc reactor and she sighed.  
"I am a woman. I defend the world along with a team of excellent friends of whom I am proud to call my family. I protect you, all of you, from your deepest, darkest nightmares and more. And yet you treat my kind like we are nothing. Can I ask you why?"  
And the press, the population were their followers, their loyal subscribers who tuned in every time they fought something, gave a speech, made a post.  
Their scars were their profile, their bio, the proof of the countless wars and the never-ending agony they went through daily. Their battles were their captions, narrating and declaring everything they had ever done for anyone they had ever seen and met.  
So yes, their love was like a social media profile, 76 characters used, 400 characters remaining.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my friend Nagisa! She's a wonderful writer, so please follow her on Instagram, Snapchat and Twitter at heyit'snagisa!


End file.
